


Monster Love

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [24]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Other, Seung Gil Is Weird, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Unnatural Darkness, and loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Seung Gil stared into the abyss.  It stared back.
Relationships: Lee Seung Gil/Tentacle Monster
Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	Monster Love

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Lee Seung Gil/Tentacle Monster  
> Prompt: Eyes, gaze, and looking

Stupid construction anyway. Seung Gil always took the same route from home to the rink and back, but this week, they were repaving one of the roads and it was closed even to pedestrian traffic. Forced to go an alternate route, Seung Gil had gotten to the rink all right, but on the way home, he was tired and, obviously, had taken a wrong turn somewhere. He didn’t even know there was a spot like this in Seoul, where everything was dark. Out in the small town he came from, yes, he’d seen dark spaces like this a lot, but never in a big city. There were always lights.

Turning around should have helped, but it didn’t. The way back was equally dark. Everything was dark. Seung Gil rolled his eyes. Whatever was going on, he didn’t have time for – he needed to get home so he could force down his vegetables and eat supper and feed his dog. That was his job. Being trapped in a pitch-black hellscape was not.

Then the eyes opened in front of him, and Seung Gil relaxed a little. “It’s you.”

“It’s me. I told you I would come back one day.”

“And here you are.” Seung Gil took a step toward the eyes, stopping only when he felt the tentacle wrapping around his waist. “You have terrible timing, you know. I have to get home and feed my dog.”

“Take me with you?” his old friend suggested. “Then we can catch up and I won’t have to hunt you down again only to get some other excuse. You have practice. You have to feed your dog. You’re on your way to the airport.”

“How am I supposed to take you home when I can’t see anything to find my way?” Seung Gil argued. On the other hand, he’d missed his old friend. Time to put his problem solving skills to work. “Give me enough head start to see, and you can follow me there.”

The tentacles withdrew, and the darkness pulled back in. Once Seung Gil could see where he was, it didn’t take him long to figure out how to get back on track. Mongshil barely even whined when the darkness fell over his apartment; she just yipped once in greeting and was rewarded by a tentacle pet before she headed for the dog door to the balcony.

“I missed you, Seung Gil. It’s been too long.”

“It has.” Seung Gil let the tentacles wrap him back up as he reached out to hug the monster’s body. “Now that you know where I live, you can come visit me any time you want.”

“Your mom’s not around, too,” the monster observed. “That makes me happy.”

“Me too, although she does visit frequently,” Seung Gil warned. “But if she doesn’t like you being here with me, she can learn to call or at least knock before she shows up. This is my place, not hers. I’m not letting her drive you away from me.” Kissing the monster was weird, compared to kissing a human, but Seung Gil was quite all right with that kind of weird. The monster enjoyed how weird he was.


End file.
